Lost and Found
by numbnut1975
Summary: This is a story about how Hyde become lost . He leaves Chicago without listening to Jackie, and will have a lot of problems because of it. Jackie will be there to help him find his way back to her. This is My season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost

For three weeks now Red has been sitting in his stinky basement, on his ratty old couch, holding the Loud One. As she cried yet again. You would think that after three weeks she surely would have run out of tears by now. Sadly as he looked down at Jackie, he realized that the young girl would not run out of tears anytime soon tonight.

That first night was a real doozy. Jackie had shown up in the middle of the night looking for Steven. She was yammering about how Kettlehead run into her hotel room in nothing but a towel, causing the other dumbass to just up and leave. She had told him and Kitty what had really happened and that Steven had left without giving her a chance to explain.

The Loud One had run straight to his house to make sure Steven didn't do something stupid like he did last time Kettlehead had caused problems. He just can't understand why she runs to him. In the end Red realizes that if Jackie cannot depend on him and Kitty than really who can this poor girl depend on?

Everyday Red hoped that that dumbass Steven would show up, but he never did. At first he was worried that something bad might have happened to his adopted son, but as the days passed on he became aware that if something terrible had indeed happened he would have heard by now. Bad news travels fast. Now he was getting angry. The least the dumbass could do is call Kitty and let her know that he was all right, after all she had been more of a mother to him than Edna ever had. He had two very upset women living in his house, and he couldn't fix any of their problems until the dumbass made it home.

Kitty made sure Jackie ate something every night before Red got home from the muffler shop. Every night after his own dinner Red would walk down the stairs to the basement, sit on the couch and hold Jackie as she would cry herself to sleep. It would be late by the time Jackie would be asleep enough for him to lay Jackie down and cover up.

As Red made his way up the stairs he looked back at the sad girl who had been sleeping in his basement for three weeks now and wonder how much longer could she keep this up? How much longer was the Loud One going to wait for the dumbass to come home.

He had a feeling that whatever was going to happen between Jackie and Steven was going to be hard on them all, but especially Jackie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is my very first fanfiction. I have been reading it for awhile and this story came to me when I realized how horrible season 8 was. I actually only watched the 1st three episodes of season 8. I hope everyone enjoys it so far. Thanks for the reviews and follows, It means a lot to me.

Chapter 2 Waking Up

2am Forman Basement September 7, 1979

This is not exactly what I thought I would find when I finally decided to come home. During the last three weeks I have tried drink and smoke this girl out of my brain, and yet here she is asleep on the couch in the basement. Surely she hasn't been waiting all this time on me. Despite the late hour Jackie doesn't appear to be resting peacefully. It kinda seems like she's having bad dreams like she used to have when her mom ran out after her dad was arrested and sent to prison.

 **Flashback**

 _"Jackie why are you so tired all the time?" I asked her again for the third time in as many days._

 _"Fine, Steven are you sure you want to know, because it involves emotions and you know how you feel about that stuff."_

 _"Yeah I am sure" letting my zen fade out._

 _Finally she turns to me "Look you can't say anything, but my mom is still not back and I'm not sure she is coming home anytime soon." She turns away, quickly._

 _I pull her onto my lap, putting my arms around her and I turn her to face me, and I remove my sunglasses, because I know she's not finished. That's when I notice the tears she's so bravely trying to hold back._

 _"Doll you should have told me"_

 _"What was I supposed to say, Steven guess what my mother isn't coming home. She prefers warm weather, tequila, and whoring around with pool boys."_

 _Now she's barely whispering, "Steven, God, why don't my parents love me? What's so wrong with me that my own mother doesn't want to be with me. That house is so big and scary at night that I can't sleep, but what am I supposed to do? I have no where else to go."_

 **End flashback**

Even it fit full sleep I can't help but see just how beautiful she is. Why can't I just pluck her out of my heart. I have tried to stay angry for the last three weeks but I have to admit at least to myself that I missed her.

What I wouldn't give to curl up beside her on the couch and pull her into my arms and love her. God help me I still love her. Why did she have to be just like everyone else that was supposed to love me. She left just like Budd and Edna. She took off for Chicago before I could answer her ultimatum, and why in the hell did Kelso have to show up in nothing but a damn towel.

I have to stop thinking about this right now, I can feel my Zen slipping away.

"Steven?"

I almost thought she was awake.

Suddenly Jackie jerks awake, gasping for air, "Oh my God Steven are you really here?"

"Yeah"

She jumps into my lap throwing her arms around my neck, " Steven I know you are mad at me, maybe you don't even want me anymore, but please for right now just hold me. Please." she practically begs.

My body has a mind of its own and I feel my traitorous arms wrap around her tiny body pulling me as close as possible. I feel her begin to shake in my arms and without a second thought I pick her up and carry back to my room. Whatever tomorrow brings, I know that I just need her tonight. I'll deal with the rest tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I forgot to state in previous chapters that obviously I do not own That 70's Show, or it wouldn't have ended so badly.**

 **Alo thanks to everyone who has reviewed and or followed.**

 **Chapter 3: Beginning to Feel**

Closing the door to my room, I begin to to think that this is not what we should be doing. She is like a drug to me. I can't help it I need her. I have been without her for way too long.

I feel her tears soaking my shirt. With one hand I pull the blanket back, and lay Jackie on my cot. I stand up to take my jacket off, Jackie jolts up, " Steven where are you going, Don't leave" she cries back by just how scared she sounds, I turn to her, " I'm not leaving jackie I'm just going to take my jacket off and get ready for bed."

I feel her eyes on me the whole time I'm changing. It's like she's afraid if she looks away I'll disappear again. Changing into my wife beater and sweats I begin to realize just how tired I am.

I crawl up my side of the cot, beside the only girl who has ever really known me. I go to pull her close to me the way we used to sleep together when she would sneak over and at the last second Jackie flips over so we are face to face. Before I can even register what's going her lips are in mine. Man have I missed this, my chick, in my bed, with me.

"Steven, God baby I missed you so much" in between kisses. I feel her pull my shirt up. She's running her hands over my stomach, my chest, and my back. It's almost as if she has an extra set of hands.

I pull Jackie closer to me, removing her shirt, I run my hands up and down her back. I feel what i have been missing these last three weeks. This chick is my home. I notice as my hands are running up and down her back that I can actually feel every single rib. She has always been tiny, but not like this. This more than that.

"Doll tell what happened, I can feel every bone in your back. Please tell me that this isn't my fault. Jackie you have to take care of yourself." I begin to get so mad at myself. No matter what happened between us, she has to be ok. I'm not worth all of the trouble I cause her. Why does she not see this, after everything.

" Mrs Forman has been trying to feed me, But I thought with stupid Michael ruining my life and you leaving before I could say anything. God baby I thought I had lost you for good, and then you never came home. I swear I was trying to eat but I just couldn't stop thinking that you were never coming back to me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I was so lost without you."

Jackies voice gives way to the tears she's been holding back. I bring my lips to hers. I kiss her to let her know that I'm here. She has never done well alone. Before when her parents left her alone and she would sneak over she would say that she needed to kiss me so that she could feel me, really feel me.

"Go to sleep grasshopper, I'm home" I whisper to her.

She rolls over again, and I pull her flush against me, her back to my front. It feels like it has been a 100 years since I have held my chick. There is still a lot of shit we need to work out without any of her ultimatums, or me always jumping to the wrong conclusion. Just maybe we can find our way through this whole mess.

Jackie's breathing finally begins to even out. I think she's finally asleep when I begin to drift off, I hear her whisper, "Goodnight Puddin Pop, I love you."

I can't say anything, so I just pull her closer and place a kiss to her shoulder. I know that in the morning things are going to get worse, probably way worse before they get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I sadly still do not own _That 70's Show,_ and Season 8 still happened.

Thanks again for the kind reviews and follows. I hope you continue to read.

 **Chapter 4: Wait, Am I Dreaming**

I cannot believe Steven is here. I am so scared to fall asleep. If I fall asleep will he still be here in the morning when I wake up? I am so tired. I have not been able to sleep for three weeks. God his arms feel like heaven. I can feel myself being lulled to sleep by Steven's breathing.

Sometime around dawn I startle awake, for a minute I am scared that I dreamt the whole thing. I begin to panic when I feel Steven's strong arms pull me closer. I roll over to face him and I release the breath that I realize that I have been holding.

I cannot help but to bring my lips to his. He is somewhere between sleeping and waking as he begins to kiss me back. My heart flutters, can it be this easy, can it feel this right with so many things left to be said and explained. I know it will be hours before Steven is really awake. To my surprise his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Doll, you need to sleep baby it is still early" Steven mumbles.

There is so much I need, I want to say to him. He has to know that nothing happened between me and Michael. Michael in his infinite stupidity thought that I would do it with him if he showed up naked in my room, he is definitely the king of morons.

Just the memory of the look of betrayal on Steven's face is enough to bring to tears to my eyes. I feel my tears beginning to spill over, I feel my throat tighten choking back my sobs. I feel Steven's eye's on me and I realize that he has been watching me have my mini breakdown.

Steven pulls me even closer and places a soft kiss to the top of my head,"Baby please sleep. I am not going anywhere. I promise."

 **Meanwhile Upstairs**

"Kitty for the last time you are not going down there. We haven't heard the Loud One scream or yell. For that matter that dumbass doesn't even know that we know he's home" Red says trying to sound stern.

"Oh Red, I need to hug my baby boy and then I am going to be so mad at him that I just might let you put your foot up his a-s-s" Kitty exclaims almost bouncing with joy.

"Trust me if there is anything left of Steven by the time Jackie is done with him, he's definitely getting a foot up the ass. How could he just up and leave for three weeks and not even bother to let you know where he was. We may not be his parents but he should at least have the decency to call and let us know he was okay. I mean it is not right of him to worry you like that" states an almost growling Red.

"Red I love that boy as if he were my own, but I have grown to love Jackie too. Lord knows that just because girl grew up money does not mean that her life has been easy."

"Kitty we can not go and fix their problems for them. If there is a chance that they are going to end up together, and hopefully out of my basement, all we can do is be here for them and stop those other dumbasses from meddling."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I still do not own. Heartbreaking because if I did Season 8 would have never happened. Thanks for the reviews. I have never written anywhere before, and the reviews so far have been really cool. This next chapter is a little longer than the previously posted chapters. I only watched the first three episodes of Season 8. I figured out what was going on and jumped ship. I only know what I have read on fanfiction, so bare with me. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5: Out In The Open**

I'm finally awake, lying curled up into Steven's side. I feel some of the dred from the previous night creep back in. There is so much unknown still between us. The unknown scares me so much, but yet I try and find strength and comfort in the fact that Steven is still here, just like he promised he would be.

After spending the night in my Puddin's arms the absolute fear that he had indeed stopped loving me has vanished. I am not the hopeless romantic cheerleader I used to be. I know that love cannot fix everything, but I also know that we still love each other and that helps. We just have to talk to each other. I have to listen, compromise, and no more childish ultimatums or I am going to lose Steven, for good this time. If I have learned anything in these last three weeks is that I cannot live without Steven.

"Jackie do you still love me?". Steven's voice is barely a whisper.

"Yes" I respond without hesitation. I am surprised to see him awake.

"Doll I'm not saying that everything is going to be okay until we talk about everything that's happened over the last three weeks. I need you to tell me everything that went down in Chicago, even if it hurts me." Steven says in total zen.

I roll over so that I am practically laying on top of him so that I am looking Steven in the eyes. His eyes are my window into his heart. The most perfect shade of blue, I could easily lose my soul in their depths.

"Look Steven, I know what it looked like. Michael thought that since you told me to "have a nice trip" that we were over. Michael always had it in his stupid head that if me and you were over and you weren't around that I would fall over myself to do 'it' with him again.

What Michael, and I suspect you fail to understand is that I love you Steven. For me Love and Sex are exclusive" I sigh.

Bringing my hands up to his face, scratching his sideburns, then scratching his head the way I know he likes I look into his eyes and I see a hint of doubt. I am kinda getting a little angry . I have waited what seems like an eternity in this basement for him to come home so we could finally once and for all get Michael out of our relationship.

"Steven look I may be a lot of things spoiled, stubborn, and loud, but I am loyal. I am not a cheater, I know all too well what it feels like to be cheated on" I choke out.

"Jackie what was I supposed to think, I mean technically we weren't together, and then Kelso just walks in naked saying that no one can see you guys doing it" Steven finishes angrily.

I reach up and grab him on both sides of his head, "Really Steven, when are you going to get it through your head that I Love You, only You! What we have means everything to me" I cannot control my tears anymore. All of a sudden this whole mess begins to make sense to me.

"Steven I know you find it hard to trust anyone especially after the fucked up childhood that you had, but you know sooner or later we have to take responsibility for ourselves and our own actions. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Michael to hangout, but I thought that I had lost you, and Donna wasn't in a good place with Eric leaving and I needed a friend. Michael was already going to be staying Chicago to see Betsy. But you know what Steven, you should have stayed and talked to me and then kicked Michael's ass.

"Doll I can see where you thought we were over. A part of me is always waiting for you to realize that I am never going to be the guy you need. That's why I couldn't ask you to stay. Baby the thing is that I know that I am not ready for marriage and all of the other things you want already" Steven says matter of fact like.

"Oh Puddin' you are everything I want. I am so sorry for making you think that you weren't. God Steven if I could take back that stupid freaking ultimatum I would. Mrs Forman and I had a long talk and she helped me see some things from your point of view. I know that you you love me, and you know I love you so as long as we are together, and working on our relationship together, someday we will be on the same page" I assure him.

"Do you mean that Jackie" Steven questions. "Because if you really want to work on us, I am ready to ask you to stay here with me. Chose me Grasshopper"

"Yes!" I interrupt.

" No Jackie, wait. Listen you are right I should have talked to you in Chicago, and don't worry I am definitely kicking Kelso's ass when I see him."

Steven Looks away and that's when I know that there's something worse than Chicago going on. Steven turns to me and the next thing I know we are both sitting up indian style on his cot. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me like it's the last time he will ever have his lips on mine.

I pull away confused by the desperation that surrounds us. "Steven what's wrong, what did you do?" I ask. Some how before he answers me I already know that this is going to be worse than that slutty nurse.

Oh God are those tears in his eyes?

"Jackie after I left Chicago, I went to Vegas….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still do not own** _ **That 70's Show**_ _._

 **I found this Chapter really hard to write. I felt like it needed something more. I hope you all enjoy it. Unfortunately slut face Sam will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Wait, What**

"After Chicago I went to Vegas and I stayed pretty fucked up for the most part." Man how do I tell her the next part. I know I'm going to lose her. She won't forgive me this time.

"Jackie look I was hanging around strip clubs, and there was this dancer, and we hooked up a few times, but it…"

Sobbing loudly Jackie jumps off the cot, gasping between sobs " Steven, just stop. I cannot hear this, please not again."

I jump up trying to pull her into my arms but for someone so small she is pretty strong. She pushes me and walks away, and that's when I know she's slipping away again.

To my surprise she turns around and I'm looking into her mismatched eyes. I'm taken aback by the fury I see in them. Jackie marches up to me and soundly smacks me across the face. "Why do you keep doing this shit to me Steven" sighing heavily she asks " If you love me why do you try so hard to destroy me, to destroy us?"

"Doll it's not like that. I thought you were with Kelso, I didn't know. I know now that I was wrong." I hate having to tell her that I fucked up again.

Why am I such a screw up. I know she doesn't deserve this bullshit from me. Still knowing how much I hurt her, and yet I still cannot let her go without a fight.

"Don't you see Steven, that's the fucking problem, you always figure it out after you screw some skank, how could you" she screams as she pounds my chest with her tiny little fists.

Why do I keep fucking up with the person that means the most to me.

I reach out and pull her sobbing body into my arms, " Jackie I know that you must hate me and Doll I don't blame you. Please tell me how to fix this. What can I do for you to forgive me" I ask practically begging.

Jerking back Jackie turns her face up to look at me. Her anger pours out her bloodshot eyes. Shouting, "Steven do you know how much I wish I could hate you right now? Because maybe if I could hate you my heart might be left a little unbroken. But stupid me, when I fell in love with you I just had to give you my heart."

Quietly she asks, " Just tell me why do you keep me around? Do you get off on treating me like Shit knowing that I'm the stupid girl who will always take you back."

Now I feel myself getting angry. How can she think that I get off on hurting her. Damn I might be an asshole, but I'm not cruel.

"Jackie, look it's not like I set out to hurt you. It wasn't like seeing Fucking Kelso walk into that motel room didn't fucking hurt me. Just imagine if things were reversed. How would you have reacted if it had been my room that some naked skank just walked into. I mean now I know I shouldn't have left Chicago, especially without you but why is that every time we have problems Kelso is there" I ask.

"I am not trying to make excuses, I know that I am to blame for my actions Jackie, but you have to know that I would never set out to hurt you on purpose. Doll please look at me, I cannot lose you, Jackie baby, I love you. I am more than sorry that I let you go to Chicago and even more than sorry that for what happened after." I have definitely crossed into Forman territory, but I am desperate.

Her tiny hand reaches up to my cheek and her soft fingers dry the tears that I didn't even realize were falling. "If I forgive you this time how hard would you be willing to try Steven? And I mean you would really have to try. No more Zen, no more pushing me away. You would have to change and for real this time. Because if I forgive you a second time, I promise you there won't be a third time."

" Baby, whatever you want me to do I will" I promise her.

"Steven I don't know if I can forgive you, but if you are willing to try, maybe I can try too. It's not going to be easy. I've had to live without you for the last three weeks and I know that was too hard. I don't how to live without you."

 **Meanwhile In The Forman Kitchen**

"Red, the yelling has finally stopped I am going to start on breakfast now. Lord knows Steven is going to need to his strength with all the groveling he's going to have to do to get Jackie to forgive him this time" Kitty nervously laughs. She knows that Steven loves Jackie, she just hopes it is enough this time.

"Kitty make sure to make him enough food to last him for a while, because when the Loud One is done with him, the dumbass is definitely getting a foot in the ASS."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still unfortunately do not own** _ **That 70's Show,**_ **and I still cannot watch season 8.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. A special thanks to those who take time to review. I love reading them. It makes me feel like this story matters.**

 **Chapter 7: Welcome Home, Dumbass**

Making our way up the creaky wooden stairs I feel so confused. I am so tired and hungry. I cannot begin to sort out my feelings or where things stand with Steven.

I know he dreads facing the Forman's, especially since Mrs Forman is probably going to be a crying mess. Actually I know she is going to have an emotional outburst of some type. Every since Eric left for Africa, she has been a wreck. Then Steven up and left her without a word.

As we reach the top of the stairs Steven turns to me and pulls me into his arms. "Jackie I have missed you and I'm really sorry for what you are about to see, it's not going to be pretty. Red's probably going to stick a foot up my ass, and Mrs Forman is probably going to cry and hug a lot" he chuckles at that last part.

"Steven quit stalling and let's get this over with." I say as I push him towards the door. Following Steven into the Forman's kitchen, I am hit by what has to be the best breakfast I have smelled in about three weeks. All of a sudden I feel ravenous. Seems like my appetite is finally back. Funny how that coincided with my Puddin' Pop's return.

We make our way to the table to take our seats. Mrs Forman runs up to Steven and pulls him into a tight vice grip hug. "Oh Steven you are finally home" turning to Red "Look Red one of our baby boys is home." Taking a step back keeping her hands on his shoulders she takes a good look at him. Weeping she pulls him in for another hug, " Just look at you Steven you have lost so much weight since you've been gone. Don't worry about that though, I've made your favorite breakfast. I 'll fatten you up in no time."

Before Steven can reply to her Mrs Forman steps up to me pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Just let me have a look at you Jackie, how are you holding up dear, Oh my sweet girl, you just sit down and let me take care of you" she says with her trademark laugh.

I cannot help but wish this woman was my mother. What it would have been like to have had someone like her to depend on. It would have been so nice to have someone that would always love me no matter what.

As a child I had thought that my daddy had loved me like that but in the end I learned the hard way that neither of my parents were capable of the love and sacrifice that comes with being a parent. They had both abandoned me when I was 16. My father went to prison, and my floozy of a mother never bothered to come home. When she finally made an appearance it was short lived. As soon as the gravy train at Bob's ended she left me, again.

I take my seat at the table and I look around at the Formans and Steven. I realize that these people are my real family. These people have no reason to care about me, but yet they do.

Mrs Forman begins to serve breakfast when Mr Forman finally turns to Steven. I feel my heart drop. This can go either way.

" Well look at what the dumbass fairy went and dropped off at our house Kitty, a long lost dumbass" Red says.

" Red I am really sorry for leaving the way I did. I am sorry for worrying youuu- I mean Mrs Forman" Steven says apologetically.

" You should be sorry Dumbass. We know that you are grown up Steven, but in this family we just don't up and leave without a word, understood?"

Even though Steven is getting the 3rd degree he still has a small smile on his face. Maybe he is beginning to get it through his rock head that he is part of this family. "Yes Sir" Steven finally answers.

"I don't know how the Loud One let you out of that basement with your ass still intact, but let me tell you something dumbass, the next time you decide to go on a three week joyride leaving her here, crying all over me, I promise you this, you will get more than a foot in the ass" Red says angrily.

"Red that's enough of the A-S-S word at breakfast" Kitty says as she places a platter full of bacon, sausage links, and pancakes on the table.

I know that we have a long way to go before things are truly right between us, but as long as Steven is willing to work on our relationship, I can too. I mean what am I supposed to do, I love him.


End file.
